Faraon III/6
Rozdział szósty Około dziesiątej wieczór stanął przed panem Hiram odziany w ciemną szatę memfijskiego przekupnia. - Czegóż się tak skradasz wasza dostojność?... - zapytał go niemile dotknięty faraon.- Czyliż mój pałac jest więzieniem albo domem trędowatych?... - Ach, władco nasz! - westchnął stary Fenicjanin. - Od chwili gdy zostałeś panem Egiptu, zbrodniarzami są ci, którzy ośmielają się widywać ciebie i nie zdawać sprawy z tego, o czym raczysz mówić... - Przed kimże to musicie powtarzać moje słowa?... - spytał pan. Hiram podniósł oczy i ręce do góry. - Wasza świątobliwość znasz swoich wrogów!... - odparł. - Mniejsza o nich - rzekł faraon. - Wasza dostojność wiesz, po co cię wezwałem? Chcę pożyczyć kilka tysięcy talentów... Hiram syknął i tak zachwiał się na nogach, że pan pozwolił mu usiąść w swojej obecności, co było najwyższym zaszczytem. Rozsiadłszy się wygodnie i odpocząwszy Hiram rzekł: - Po co wasza świątobliwość ma pożyczać, kiedy może mieć duże skarby... - Wiem, gdy zdobędę Niniwę - przerwał faraon. - To dalekie czasy, a pieniądze potrzebne mi są dziś... - Ja nie mówię o wojnie - odparł Hiram. - Ja mówię o takiej sprawie, która natychmiast przyniesie skarbowi duże sumy i - stały roczny dochód... - Jakim sposobem? - Niech wasza świątobliwość pozwoli nam i pomoże wykopać kanał, który by połączył Morze Śródziemne z Morzem Czerwonym... Faraon zerwał się z fotelu. - Żartujesz, stary człowieku?... - zawołał. - Któż taką pracę wykona i kto chciałby narazić Egipt?... Przecie morze zalałoby nas... - Jakie morze?... Bo chyba ani Czerwone, ani Śródziemne - spokojnie odparł Hiram. - Ja wiem, że egipscy kapłani-inżynierowie badali ten interes i wyrachowali, że to jest bardzo dobry interes, najlepszy w świecie... Tylko oni sami wolą go zrobić, a raczej nie chcą, ażeby zrobił to faraon. - Gdzie masz dowody? - spytał Ramzes. - Ja nie mam dowodów, ale ja przyszlę waszej świątobliwości takiego kapłana, który całą sprawę objaśni planami i rachunkiem... - Kto jest ten kapłan?... Hiram zamyślił się i rzekł po chwili: - Czy mam obietnicę waszej świątobliwości, że o nim nikt nie będzie wiedział oprócz nas?... On wam, panie mój, większe odda usługi aniżeli ja sam... On zna dużo tajemnic i... dużo niegodziwości kapłańskich... - Przyrzekam - odparł faraon. - Ten kapłan to jest Samentu... On służy w świątyni Seta pod Memfisem... On jest wielkim mędrcem, tylko potrzebuje pieniędzy i jest bardzo ambitny. A ponieważ arcykapłani poniżają go, więc on mi powiedział, że gdy wasza świątobliwość zechce, to on... to on obali stan kapłański... Bo on wie dużo sekretów... O dużo!... Ramzes głęboko zamyślił się. Zrozumiał, że ten kapłan jest wielkim zdrajcą, ale i oceniał, jak ważne może mu oddać usługi. - Owszem - rzekł faraon - pomyślę o tym Samentu. A teraz na chwilę przypuśćmy, że można zbudować taki kanał: cóż ja będę miał z niego? Hiram podniósł lewą rękę i na jej palcach zaczął rachować: - Przede wszystkim - mówił - Fenicja odda waszej świątobliwości pięć tysięcy talentów zaległych danin... Po drugie - Fenicja zapłaci waszej świątobliwości pięć tysięcy talentów za prawo wykonywania robót... Po trzecie - gdy zaczną się roboty, będziemy płacili tysiąc talentów rocznego podatku i jeszcze tyle talentów, ile Egipt dostarczy nam dziesiątek robotników. Po czwarte - za każdego inżyniera egipskiego damy waszej świątobliwości talent na rok. Po piąte - gdy skończą się roboty, wasza świątobliwość odda nam kanał w dzierżawę na sto lat, a my będziemy płacili za to po tysiąc talentów rocznie. Czy to są małe zyski?... - spytał Hiram. - A teraz, a dziś - rzekł faraon - dalibyście mi owe pięć tysięcy haraczu?... - Jeżeli dziś będzie zawarta umowa, damy dziesięć tysięcy, i jeszcze dołożymy ze trzy tysiące jako podatek za trzy lata z góry... Ramzes XIII zamyślił się. Nieraz już Fenicjanie proponowali władcom Egiptu budowę tego kanału, lecz zawsze trafiali na nieugięty opór kapłanów. Egipscy mędrcy tłomaczyli faraonom, że kanał ten narazi państwo na zalew wód od strony Morza Śródziemnego i Czerwonego. Ale znowu Hiram twierdził, że wypadek podobny nie nastąpi, o czym wiedzą kapłani!... - Obiecujecie - odezwał się faraon po długiej chwili - obiecujecie płacić po tysiąc talentów rocznie przez sto lat. Mówicie, że ów kanał, wygrzebany w piaskach, jest najlepszym w świecie interesem. Ja tego nie rozumiem i przyznam się, Hiramie, podejrzewam... Fenicjaninowi zapłonęły oczy. - Panie - odparł - powiem ci wszystko, ale zaklinam cię na twoją koronę... na cień twego ojca... ażebyś przed nikim nie odsłonił tej tajemnicy... Jest to największa tajemnica kapłanów chaldejskich i egipskich, a nawet Fenicji... Od niej zależy przyszłość świata!... - No, no... Hiramie!... - odparł faraon z uśmiechem. - Tobie, królu - ciągnął Fenicjanin - dali bogowie mądrość, energią i szlachetność, więc tyś nasz... Ty jeden z władców ziemskich możesz być wtajemniczony, bo ty jeden potrafisz wykonywać wielkie rzeczy... Toteż zdobędziesz taką potęgę, jakiej jeszcze nie dosięgnął żaden człowiek... Faraon odczuł w sercu słodycz dumy, ale opanował się. - Ty mnie nie chwal - rzekł - za to, czego jeszcze nie zrobiłem, ale mi powiedz: jakie korzyści spłyną na Fenicję i na moje państwo z wykopania kanału? Hiram poprawił się na fotelu i zaczął mówić zniżonym głosem: - Wiedz o tym, panie nasz, że na wschód, południe i północ od Asyrii i Babilonu nie ma ani pustyni, ani bagien zamieszkałych przez dziwne potwory, ale są olbrzymie... olbrzymie kraje i państwa... kraje to tak wielkie, że piechota waszej świątobliwości, słynna z marszów, musiałaby prawie dwa lata iść wciąż ku wschodowi, zanim dosięgłaby ich granic... Ramzes podniósł brwi w górę jak człowiek, który pozwala komuś kłamać, ale wie o kłamstwie. Hiram lekko wzruszył ramionami i prawił: - Na wschód i na południe od Babilonu, nad wielkim morzem, mieszka ze sto milionów ludzi, którzy mają potężnych królów, kapłanów mędrszych niż egipscy, stare księgi, biegłych rzemieślników... Ludy te umieją wyrabiać nie tylko tkaniny, sprzęty i naczynia, równie piękne jak Egipcjanie, ale od niepamiętnych czasów mają podziemne i nadziemne świątynie - większe, wspanialsze i bogatsze aniżeli Egipt... - Mów dalej... mów!... - wtrącił pan. Ale z twarzy jego nie można było poznać: czy jest zaciekawiony opisem, czy oburzony kłamstwem. - W krajach tych są perły, drogie kamienie, złoto, miedź... Są najosobliwsze zboża, kwiaty i owoce... Są wreszcie lasy, po których całe miesiące można błądzić między drzewami grubszymi od waszych kolumn w świątyniach, wyższymi od palm... Ludność zaś tych okolic jest prosta i łagodna... I gdybyś, wasza świątobliwość, posłał tam na okrętach dwa swoje pułki, mógłbyś zdobyć obszar ziemi większy od całego Egiptu, bogatszy niż skarbiec w Labiryncie... Jutro, jeżeli wasza świątobliwość pozwoli, przyszlę wam próbki tamtejszych tkanin, drzewa i brązów... Przyszlę też dwa ziarnka tamtejszych cudownych balsamów, które gdy połknie człowiek, otwierają się przed nim bramy wieczności i może doznać szczęścia, które jest udziałem samych tylko bogów... - Bardzo proszę o próbki tkanin i wyrobów - wtrącił faraon. - Co zaś do balsamów... mniejsza o mnie!... Dosyć nacieszymy się wiecznością i bogami po śmierci... - Zaś daleko, bardzo daleko, na wschód od Asyrii - mówił Hiram - leżą jeszcze większe kraje, mające ze dwieście milionów ludności... - Jak wam łatwo o miliony!... - uśmiechnął się pan. Hiram położył rękę na sercu. - Przysięgam - rzekł - na duchy przodków moich i na moją cześć, że mówię prawdę!... Faraon poruszył się: zastanowiła go tak wielka przysięga. - Mów... mów dalej... - rzekł. Otóż kraje te - ciągnął Fenicjanin - są bardzo dziwne. Zamieszkują je ludy o skośnych oczach i żółtej cerze. Ludy te mają pana, który nazywa się Synem Nieba i rządzi nimi za pośrednictwem mędrców, którzy jednak nie są kapłanami i nie mają takiej władzy jak w Egipcie... A przy tym ludy te są podobne do Egipcjan... Czczą zmarłych przodków i bardzo dbają o ich zwłoki. Używają pisma, które przypomina wasze, kapłańskie... Lecz - noszą długie szaty z tkanin wcale u was nie znanych, mają sandały podobne do małych ławeczek, a głowy zakrywają szpiczastymi pudełkami... Także dachy ich domów są szpiczaste i zadarte na brzegach... Te nadzwyczajne ludy mają zboże plenniejsze niż egipska pszenica i robią z niego napitek mocniejszy niż wino. Mają też roślinę, której liście dają tęgość członkom, wesołość umysłowi, a nawet pozwalają obchodzić się bez snu. Mają papier, który umieją ozdabiać różnokolorowymi obrazami, i mają glinę, która po wypaleniu prześwieca jak szkło, a dźwięczy jak metal... Jutro, gdy wasza świątobliwość pozwoli, przyszlę próbki wyrobów tego ludu... - Dziwy opowiadasz, Hiramie... - rzekł faraon. - Nie widzę jednak związku między tymi osobliwościami a kanałem, który chcecie kopać... - Odpowiem krótko - odparł Fenicjanin. - Gdy będzie kanał, cała fenicka i egipska flota przepłynie na Morze Czerwone, z niego dalej i - w ciągu paru miesięcy dosięgnie tych bogatych krajów, do których lądem prawie niepodobna się dostać. A czy wasza świątobliwość - mówił z błyszczącymi oczyma - nie widzi skarbów, jakie tam znajdziemy?... Złota, kamieni, zbóż, drzewa?... Przysięgam ci, panie - ciągnął z uniesieniem - że wówczas o złoto będzie ci łatwiej aniżeli dzisiaj o miedź, drzewo będzie tańsze od słomy, a niewolnik od krowy... Pozwól tylko, panie, wykopać kanał i wynajmij nam z pięćdziesiąt tysięcy twoich żołnierzy... Ramzes także się zapalił. - Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy żołnierzy - powtórzył. - A ileż dacie mi za to?... - Mówiłem już waszej świątobliwości... Tysiąc talentów rocznie za prawo robót i pięć tysięcy za robotników, których sami będziemy karmili i wynagradzali... - I zamęczycie mi ich robotą?... - Niech bogowie bronią!... - zawołał Hiram. - To przecie żaden interes, gdy giną robotnicy... Żołnierze waszej świątobliwości nie będą więcej pracować przy kanale aniżeli dziś przy fortyfikacjach albo gościńcach...A jaka sława dla was, panie!... jakie dochody dla skarbu!... jaki pożytek dla Egiptu!... Najuboższy chłop może mieć drewnianą chałupę, kilkoro bydła, sprzęty i bodaj że niewolnika... Żaden faraon nie podniósł państwa tak wysoko i nie dokonał tak niezmiernego dzieła... Bo czymże martwe i nieużyteczne piramidy będą wobec kanału, który ułatwi przewóz skarbów całego świata?... - No - dodał faraon - i pięćdziesiąt tysięcy wojska na wschodniej granicy... - Naturalnie!... - zawołał Hiram. - Wobec tej siły, której utrzymanie nie będzie nic kosztowało waszą świątobliwość, Asyria nie ośmieli się wyciągać ręki ku Fenicji... Plan był tak olśniewający i tyle obiecywał zysków, że Ramzes XIII uczuł się odurzonym. Lecz panował nad sobą. - Hiramie - rzekł - piękne robisz obietnice... Tak piękne, że lękam się, czy za nimi nie ukrywasz jakichś mniej pomyślnych następstw. Dlatego muszę i sam głęboko zastanowić się, i - naradzić z kapłanami. - Oni nigdy dobrowolnie nie zgodzą się!... - zawołał Fenicjanin. - Choć... (niech bogowie wybaczą mi bluźnierstwo) jestem pewny, że gdyby dziś najwyższa władza w państwie przeszła w ręce kapłanów, za parę miesięcy oni wezwaliby nas do tej budowy... Ramzes spojrzał na niego z chłodną pogardą. - Starcze - rzekł - mnie zostaw troskę o posłuszeństwo kapłanów, a sam złóż dowody, że to, co mówiłeś, jest prawdą. Byłbym bardzo lichym królem, gdybym nie potrafił usunąć przeszkód wyrastających pomiędzy moją wolą a interesami państwa. - Zaprawdę, jesteś wielkim władcą, panie nasz - szepnął Hiram schylając się do ziemi. Było już późno w nocy. Fenicjanin pożegnał faraona i wraz z Tutmozisem opuścił pałac. Na drugi zaś dzień przysłał przez Dagona skrzynkę z próbkami bogactw nieznanych krajów. Pan znalazł w niej posążki bogów, tkaniny i pierścienie indyjskie, małe kawałki opium, a w drugiej przegrodzie - garstkę ryżu, listki herbaty, parę porcelanowych czarek ozdobionych malowidłami i - kilkanaście rysunków wykonanych farbami i tuszem na papierze. Obejrzał to z największą uwagą i przyznał, że podobne okazy były mu nie znane. Ani ryż, ani papier, ani wizerunki ludzi, którzy mieli szpiczaste kapelusze i skośne oczy. Już nie wątpił o istnieniu jakiegoś nowego kraju, w którym wszystko było inne niż w Egipcie: góry, drzewa, domy, mosty, okręty... "I taki kraj istnieje zapewne od wieków - myślał - nasi kapłani wiedzą o nim, znają jego bogactwa, lecz nic nie wspominają o nich... Oczywiście, są to zdrajcy, którzy chcą ograniczyć władzę i zubożyć faraonów, aby następnie zepchnąć ich z wysokości tronu... Ale... o! przodkowie i następcy moi - mówił w duchu - was wzywam na świadectwo, że tym nikczemnościom kres położę. Podźwignę mądrość, ale wytępię obłudę i dam Egiptowi czasy wytchnienia..." Myśląc tak pan podniósł oczy i spostrzegł Dagona oczekującego na rozkazy. - Skrzynia twoja jest bardzo ciekawa - rzekł do bankiera - ale... Ja nie tego chciałem od was. Fenicjanin zbliżył się na palcach i uklęknąwszy przed faraonem szepnął: Gdy wasza świątobliwość raczy podpisać umowę z dostojnym Hiramem, Tyr i Sydon u stóp waszych złożą wszystkie swoje skarby... Ramzes zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się zuchwalstwo Fenicjan, którzy ośmielali się stawiać mu warunki. Odparł więc chłodno: - Zastanowię się i dam Hiramowi odpowiedź. Możesz odejść, Dagonie. Po wyjściu Fenicjanina Ramzes znowu zamyślił się. W jego duszy zaczęła budzić się reakcja. "Ci handlarze - mówił w sercu - uważają mnie za jednego ze swoich... ba!... Śmią ukazywać mi z daleka wór złota, ażeby wymusić traktat!... Nie wiem, czy który z faraonów dopuścił ich kiedy do podobnej poufałości?... Muszę to zmienić. Ludzie, którzy upadają na twarze przed wysłannikami Assara, nie mogą mówić do mnie: podpisz, a dostaniesz... Głupie szczury fenickie, które zakradłszy się do królewskiego pałacu uważają go za swój chlewik!..." Im dłużej myślał, im dokładniej przypominał sobie zachowanie Hirama i Dagona, tym silniejszy gniew go ogarniał. "Jak oni śmią... Jak oni śmią stawiać mi warunki?..." - Hej!... Tutmozis... - zawołał. Wnet stanął przed nim ulubieniec. - Co rozkażesz, panie mój? - Poszlij którego z młodszych oficerów do Dagona, ażeby zawiadomił go, że przestaje być moim bankierem. Za głupi on jest na tak wysokie stanowisko. - A komu wasza świątobliwość przeznaczysz ten zaszczyt? - W tej chwili nie wiem... Trzeba będzie znaleźć kogo między egipskimi albo greckimi kupcami. W ostateczności - odwołamy się do kapłanów. Wiadomość ta obiegła wszystkie pałace królewskie i przed upływem godziny doleciała do Memfisu. Po całym mieście opowiadano, że Fenicjanie wpadli w niełaskę u faraona, a ku wieczorowi lud już zaczął rozbijać sklepy znienawidzonym cudzoziemcom. Kapłani odetchnęli. Herhor złożył nawet wizytę świętemu Mefresowi i rzekł mu: - Serce moje czuło, że pan nasz odwróci się od tych pogan pijących krew ludu. Myślę, że należy okazać mu wdzięczność z naszej strony... - I może otworzyć drzwi do naszych skarbców?... - spytał szorstko święty Mefres. - Nie śpiesz się, wasza dostojność... Odgadłem już tego młodzika i - biada nam - jeżeli raz pozwolimy mu wziąć górę nad sobą... - A gdyby zerwał z Fenicjanami?... - To sam na tym zyska, bo im nie spłaci długów - rzekł Mefres. - Moim zdaniem - odezwał się po namyśle Herhor - jest to chwila, w której możemy odzyskać łaskę młodego faraona. W gniewie zapalczywy, umie on jednak być wdzięcznym... Doświadczyłem tego... - Co wyraz, to błąd!... - przerwał zacięty Mefres. - Bo naprzód książę ten nie jest jeszcze faraonem, gdyż nie koronował się w świątyni... Po wtóre - nigdy nie będzie prawdziwym faraonem, gdyż pogardza arcykapłańskimi święceniami... A nareszcie - nie my potrzebujemy jego łaski, ale on łaski bogów, których na każdym kroku znieważa!... Zadyszany z gniewu Mefres odpoczął i mówił dalej: - Był miesiąc w świątyni Hator, słuchał najwyższej mądrości i wnet potem wdał się z Fenicjanami. Ba!... odwiedzał bożnicę Astarty i stamtąd wziął kapłankę, co uchybia zasadom wszystkich religii... Potem drwił publicznie z mojej pobożności... spiskował z takimi jak sam lekkoduchami i za pomocą Fenicjan wykradł państwowe tajemnice... A gdy wszedł na tron, źle mówię: ledwo wszedł na pierwsze stopnie tronu, już zohydza kapłanów, wichrzy chłopstwo i żołdactwo i odnawia śluby ze swymi przyjaciółmi Fenicjanami... Czy, dostojny Herhorze, zapomniałbyś o tym wszystkim?... A jeżeli pamiętasz, czy nie rozumiesz niebezpieczeństw, jakie grożą nam od tego młokosa?... Wszak on ma pod ręką wiosło nawy państwowej, która posuwa się między wirami i skałą. Kto mi zaręczy, że ten szaleniec, który wczoraj wezwał do siebie Fenicjan, a dziś - pokłócił się z nimi, nie spełni jutro czegoś, co narazi państwo na zgubę?... - A więc co?... - spytał Herhor, bystro patrząc mu w oczy. - To, że nie mamy powodu okazywać mu wdzięczności, a naprawdę - słabości. A ponieważ chce gwałtem pieniędzy, nie damy pieniędzy!... - A... a potem co?... - pytał Herhor. - Potem będzie sobie rządził państwem i powiększał armią bez pieniędzy - odparł rozdrażniony Mefres. - A... a jeżeli jego wygłodzona armia zechce zrabować świątynie?... - wciąż pytał Herhor. - Cha!... Cha!... Cha!... - wybuchnął śmiechem Mefres. Nagle spoważniał i kłaniając się rzekł ironicznym tonem: - To już należy do waszej dostojności... człowiek, który przez tyle lat, jak wy, rządził państwem, winien był przygotować się na podobne niebezpieczeństwo. - Przypuśćmy - mówił powoli Herhor - przypuśćmy, że ja znalazłbym środki przeciw niebezpieczeństwom, które by groziły państwu. Ale czy wasza dostojność, który jesteś najstarszym arcykapłanen, potrafiłbyś zapobiec zniewadze stanu kapłańskiego i świątyń?... Przez chwilę obaj patrzyli sobie w oczy. - Pytasz: czybym potrafił? - rzekł Mefres. - Czy potrafię?... Ja nawet nie będę trafiał. Bogowie złożyli w moich rękach piorun, który zniszczy każdego świętokradcę. - Psyt!... - szepnął Herhor. - Niechże się tak stanie... - Za zgodą czy bez zgody najwyższej rady kapłanów - dodał Mefres. - Kiedy czółno wywraca się, nie czas na rozprawianie z wioślarzami. Rozeszli się obaj w posępnym nastroju. Zaś tego samego dnia wieczorem wezwał ich faraon. Przyszli o naznaczonej porze, każdy oddzielnie. Złożyli głęboki ukłon panu i - każdy stanął w innym kącie, nie patrząc na drugiego. "Czyby się poróżnili ze sobą?... - pomyślał Ramzes. - Nic to nie szkodzi..." W chwilę później wszedł święty Sem i prorok Pentuer. Wtedy Ramzes usiadł na wzniesieniu, wskazał czterem kapłanom niskie taburety naprzeciw siebie i rzekł: - Święci ojcowie! Nie wzywałem was do tej pory na radę, ponieważ wszystkie moje rozkazy odnosiły się wyłącznie do spraw wojskowych... - Miałeś prawo, wasza świątobliwość - wtrącił Herhor. - Zrobiłem też, com mógł, w czasie tak niedługim, ażeby wzmocnić obronne siły państwa. Utworzyłem dwie nowe szkoły oficerskie i wskrzesiłem pięć zwiniętych pułków... - Miałeś prawo, panie - odezwał się Mefres. - O innych wojskowych ulepszeniach nie mówię, gdyż was, ludzi świętych, rzeczy te nie obchodzą... - Masz słuszność, panie - rzekli razem Mefres i Herhor. - Ale jest inna sprawa - mówił faraon, zadowolony potakiwaniem dwu dostojników, od których spodziewał się opozycji. - Zbliża się dzień pogrzebu boskiego ojca mego, lecz skarb nie posiada dostatecznych funduszów... Mefres podniósł się z taburetu. - Oziris-Mer-amen-Ramzes - rzekł - był sprawiedliwym panem, który ludowi swemu zapewnił wieloletni spokój, a bogom chwałę. Pozwól więc, wasza świątobliwość, aby pogrzeb tego pobożnego faraona odbył się na koszt świątyń. Ramzes XIII zdziwił się i wzruszył hołdem oddanym jego ojcu. Przez chwilę milczał, jakby nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedzi, wreszcie odparł: - Bardzo jestem wam wdzięczny za cześć okazaną równemu bogom ojcu memu. Zezwalam na taki pogrzeb i jeszcze raz - bardzo wam dziękuję... Przerwał, wsparł głowę na ręku i rozmyślał, jakby ze sobą samym staczając walkę. Nagle podniósł głowę: twarz jego była ożywiona, oczy błyszczały. - Jestem wzruszony - rzekł - dowodem waszej życzliwości, święci ojcowie. Jeżeli tak drogą jest wam pamięć mego ojca, więc chyba nie możecie być niechętni dla mnie... - Czy wasza świątobliwość wątpi o tym?... - wtrącił arcykapłan Sem. - Mówisz prawdę - ciągnął faraon - niesłusznie was posądzałem o uprzedzenie do mnie... Ale chcę to naprawić, więc będę z wami szczerym... - Niech bogowie błogosławią waszą świątobliwość!... - rzekł Herhor. - Będę szczerym. Boski ojciec mój, skutkiem wieku, choroby, a może i zajęć kapłańskich, nie mógł tyle sił i czasu poświęcać sprawom państwa, ile ja mogę. Ja jestem młody, zdrów, wolny, więc chcę i będę rządził sam. Jak wódz musi prowadzić swoją armię na własną odpowiedzialność i według własnego planu, tak ja będę kierował państwem. Oto jest moja wyraźna wola i od tego nie odstąpię. Ale rozumiem, że choćbym był najdoświadczeńszy, nie obejdę się bez wiernych sług i mądrych doradców. I dlatego będę niekiedy zapytywał was o opinie w rozmaitych sprawach... - Po toż jesteśmy najwyższą radą przy tronie waszej świątobliwości - wtrącił Herhor. - Owszem - mówił wciąż ożywiony faraon - będę korzystał z waszych usług, nawet od tej chwili, zaraz... - Rozkazuj, panie - rzekł Herhor. - Chcę poprawić byt ludu egipskiego. Ale ponieważ w podobnych sprawach zbyt szybkie działanie może tylko przynieść szkody, więc na początek ofiaruję im rzecz drobną: po sześciu dniach pracy - siódmy dzień odpoczynku... - Tak było przez ciąg panowania ośmnastu dynastii... Prawo to jest stare jak sam Egipt - odezwał się Pentuer. - Odpoczynek co siódmy dzień da pięćdziesiąt dni rocznie na każdego robotnika, czyli jego panu ujmie pięćdziesiąt drachm. A na milionie robotników państwo straci z dziesięć tysięcy talentów rocznie... - rzekł Mefres. - Myśmy to już rachowali w świątyniach!... - dodał. - Tak jest - żywo odparł Pentuer - straty będą, ale tylko w pierwszym roku. Bo gdy lud wzmocni swoje siły wypoczynkami, w następnych latach odrobi wszystko z przewyżką... - Prawdę mówisz - odpowiedział Mefres - w każdym jednak razie trzeba mieć dziesięć tysięcy talentów na ów pierwszy rok. Ja zaś myślę, że i dwadzieścia tysięcy talentów nie zawadziłoby. - Masz słuszność, dostojny Mefresie - zabrał głos faraon. - Przy zmianach, jakie chcę zaprowadzić w moim państwie, dwadzieścia, a nawet trzydzieści tysięcy talentów nie będzie sumą zbyt wielką. Dlatego - dodał szybko - od was, święci mężowie, będę potrzebował pomocy... - Każdy zamiar waszej świątobliwości gotowi jesteśmy popierać modłami i procesjami - rzekł Mefres. - Owszem, módlcie się i zachęcajcie do tego naród. Ale prócz tego dajcie państwu trzydzieści tysięcy talentów - odpowiedział faraon. Arcykapłani milczeli. Pan chwilę czekał, w końcu zwrócił się do Herhora: - Milczysz, wasza dostojność? - Sam powiedziałeś, władco nasz, że skarb nie ma funduszu nawet na pogrzeb Ozirisa-Mer-amen-Ramzesa. Nie mogę więc nawet odgadnąć: skąd wzięlibyśmy trzydzieści tysięcy talentów?... - A skarbiec Labiryntu?... - To są skarby bogów, które można by naruszyć tylko w chwili największej potrzeby państwa - odparł Mefres. Ramzes XIII zakipiał gniewem. - Jeżeli nie chłopi - zawołał uderzając pięścią w poręcz - więc ja potrzebuję tej sumy!... - Wasza świątobliwość - odparł Mefres - może w ciągu roku zyskać więcej niż trzydzieści tysięcy talentów, a Egipt dwa razy tyle... - Jakim sposobem?... - Bardzo prostym - mówił Mefres. - Każ, władco, wypędzić z państwa Fenicjan... Zdawało się, że pan rzuci się na zuchwałego arcykapłana: zbladł, drżały mu usta i oczy wyszły z orbit. Lecz w jednej chwili pohamował się i rzekł na podziw spokojnym tonem: No, dosyć... Jeżeli tylko takich rad potraficie mi udzielać, obejdę się bez nich... Przecież Fenicjanie mają nasze podpisy, że im wiernie spłacimy zaciągnięte długi!... Czy nie przyszło ci to na myśl, Mefresie?... - Daruj, wasza świątobliwość, ale w tej chwili zajmowały mnie inne myśli. Twoi przodkowie, panie, nie na papirusach, ale na brązie i kamieniach rzeźbili, że dary, złożone przez nich bogom i świątyniom, należą i wiecznie będą należały do bogów i do świątyń. - I do was - rzekł szyderczo faraon. - O tyle do nas - odparł zuchwały arcykapłan - o ile państwo należy do ciebie, władco. Pilnujemy tych skarbów i pomnażamy je, ale trwonić ich - nie mamy prawa... Dyszący gniewem pan opuścił zebranie i poszedł do swego gabinetu. Jego położenie przedstawiło mu się okrutnie jasno. O nienawiści kapłanów do siebie już nie wątpił. To byli ci sami oszołomieni pychą dostojnicy, którzy w roku zeszłym nie dali mu korpusu Menfi i dopiero zrobili go namiestnikiem, gdy zdawało im się, że spełnił akt pokory usuwając się z pałacu. Ci sami, którzy kontrolowali każdy jego ruch, składali o nim raporty, ale jemu, następcy tronu, nie powiedzieli nawet o traktacie z Asyrią. Ci sami, co oszukiwali go w świątyni Hator, a nad Sodowymi Jeziorami wymordowali jeńców, którym on przyobiecał łaskę. Faraon przypomniał sobie ukłony Herhora, spojrzenia Mefresa i ton głosu obydwu. Spod pozorów uprzejmości co chwilę wynurzała się ich duma i lekceważenie jego. On potrzebuje pieniędzy, a oni obiecują mu modlitwy, ba!... Ośmielają się mówić, że nie jest wyłącznym władcą Egiptu. Młody pan mimo woli uśmiechnął się; przyszły mu bowiem na myśl wynajęte pastuchy, którzy właścicielowi trzody mówią, że on nie ma prawa robić z nią tego, co chce!... Lecz obok strony śmiesznej była tu strona groźna. W skarbie znajdowało się może tysiąc talentów, które według dotychczasowej normy wydatków mogły starczyć na siedm do dziesięciu dni. A co potem?... Jak zachowają się urzędnicy, służba, a przede wszystkim - wojsko nie tylko nie pobierające żołdu, ale wprost głodne?... Arcykapłani znali to położenie faraona, a jeżeli nie śpieszą mu z pomocą, więc chcą go zgubić... I to zgubić w ciągu kilku dni, nawet przed pogrzebem ojca. Ramzes przypomniał sobie pewien wypadek z dzieciństwa. Był w szkole kapłańskiej, kiedy na święto bogini Mut, między innymi zabawami, sprowadzono najsławniejszego w Egipcie błazna. Artysta ten udawał nieszczęśliwego bohatera. Gdy rozkazywał - nie słuchano go, na jego gniewy odpowiadano śmiechem; a gdy dla ukarania szyderców schwycił za topór, topór złamał mu się w rękach. W końcu wypuszczono na niego lwa, a gdy bezbronny bohater zaczął uciekać, okazało się, że nie goni go lew, ale świnia w lwiej skórze. Uczniowie i nauczyciele śmieli się do łez z tych przygód; ale mały książę siedział posępny: jemu żal było człowieka, który rwał się do rzeczy wielkich, lecz padał okryty szyderstwem. Scena ta i uczucia, jakich doznał podówczas, dziś odżyły w pamięci faraona. "Takim chcą mnie zrobić!..." - rzekł do siebie. Ogarnęła go rozpacz, bo uczuł, że jednocześnie z wydaniem ostatniego talentu skończy się jego władza, a razem z nią i życie. Tu jednak nastąpił nagły zwrot. Pan stanął na środku komnaty i rozmyślał. "Co mnie może spotkać?... Tylko śmierć... Odejdę do moich sławnych przodków, do Ramzesa Wielkiego... A im przecież nie mogę powiedzieć, żem zginął nie broniąc się... Po nieszczęściach życia ziemskiego spotkałaby mnie hańba wiekuista..." Jak to, on, zwycięzca znad Sodowych Jezior, miałby ustąpić przed garścią obłudników, z którymi jeden azjatycki pułk nie miałby wielkiego zajęcia?... Więc dlatego, że Mefres i Herhor chcą rządzić Egiptem i faraonem, jego wojska mają cierpieć głód, a milion chłopów nie otrzymać łaski odpoczynku?... Alboż nie jego przodkowie powznosili te świątynie?... Alboż nie oni wypełnili je łupami?... A kto wygrywał bitwy: kapłani czy żołnierze?... Więc kto ma prawo do skarbów: kapłani czy faraon i jego armia? Młody pan wzruszył ramionami i wezwał do siebie Tutmozisa. Mimo późnej nocy królewski ulubieniec zjawił się natychmiast. - Czy wiesz? - rzekł faraon - kapłani odmówili mi pożyczki, pomimo że skarb jest pusty. Tutmozis wyprostował się. - Każesz, wasza świątobliwość, zaprowadzić ich do więzienia?... - odparł. - Zrobiłbyś to?... - Nie ma w Egipcie oficera, który zawahałby się spełnić rozkaz naszego pana i wodza. - W takim razie... - mówił powoli faraon - w takim razie... nie trzeba więzić nikogo. Za wiele mam potęgi dla siebie, a pogardy dla nich. Padliny, którą człowiek spotkał na gościńcu, nie zamyka w okutej skrzyni, tylko ją obchodzi. - Ale hienę sadza się do klatki - szepnął Tutmozis. - Jeszcze za wcześnie - odparł Ramzes. - Muszę być łaskawym dla tych ludzi przynajmniej do pogrzebu ojca mego. Gdyż inaczej gotowi jego czcigodnej mumii zrobić jakie łotrostwo i zakłócić spokój duszy... A teraz - pójdź jutro do Hirama i powiedz, ażeby przysłał mi tego kapłana, o którym mówiliśmy. - Tak się stanie. Muszę jednak wspomnieć waszej świątobliwości, że dzisiaj lud napadał domy memfijskich Fenicjan... - Oho?... To było niepotrzebne. - Zdaje mi się też - ciągnął Tutmozis - że od czasu kiedy wasza świątobliwość kazałeś Pentuerowi zbadać położenie chłopów i robotników, kapłani podburzają nomarchów i szlachtę... Mówią, panie, że chcesz zrujnować szlachtę dla chłopów... - I szlachta wierzy temu?... - Są tacy, którzy wierzą. Ale są i tacy, którzy wręcz odpowiadają, że to jest intryga kapłańska przeciw waszej świątobliwości. - A gdybym naprawdę chciał poprawić dolę chłopów?... - spytał faraon. - Uczynisz, panie, to, co ci się podoba - odparł Tutmozis. - O, taką odpowiedź rozumiem! - zawołał wesoło Ramzes XIII. - Bądź spokojny i powiedz szlachcie, że nie tylko nic nie stracą spełniając moje rozkazy, ale jeszcze byt ich i znaczenie poprawi się. Bogactwa Egiptu muszą nareszcie być wydarte z rąk niegodnych, a oddane wiernym sługom. Faraon pożegnał ulubieńca i zadowolony udał się na spoczynek. Jego chwilowa desperacja wydawała mu się teraz rzeczą godną śmiechu. Nazajutrz, około południa, zameldowano jego świątobliwości, że przyszła deputacja fenickich kupców. - Czy może chcą skarżyć się za napad na ich domy?... - spytał faraon. - Nie - odparł adiutant - chcą złożyć hołd. Istotnie kilkunastu Fenicjan, pod przewodnictwem Rabsuna, przyszli z darami. Gdy pan ukazał im się, upadli na ziemię, po czym Rabsun oświadczył, że starym obyczajem ośmielają się złożyć nikczemną ofiarę u stóp władcy, który im daje życia, a ich majątkom bezpieczeństwo. Po czym składali na stołach złote misy, łańcuchy i puchary napełnione klejnotami. Zaś Rabsun położył na stopniach tronu tacę z papirusem, gdzie Fenicjanie zobowiązali się dać dla wojska wszelkich rzeczy potrzebnych za dwa tysiące talentów. Był to dar zacny: wszystko bowiem, co ofiarowali Fenicjanie, przedstawiało sumę trzech tysięcy talentów. Pan odpowiedział wiernym kupcom bardzo łaskawie, obiecując im swoją opiekę. Pożegnali go uszczęśliwieni. Ramzes XIII odetchnął: bankructwo skarbu, a więc i konieczność użycia gwałtownych środków przeciw kapłanom odsunęła się na dalsze dziesięć dni. Wieczorem, znowu pod opieką Tutmozisa, stanął w gabinecie jego świątobliwości dostojny Hiram. Tym razem nie skarżył się na zmęczenie, ale upadł na twarz i jękliwym głosem przeklinał głupiego Dagona. - Dowiedziałem się - mówił - że ten parch śmiał przypominać waszej świątobliwości naszą umowę o kanał do Morza Czerwonego... Niech on zmarnieje!... Niech jego trąd stoczy!... Niech jego dzieci zostaną świnopasami, a wnuki Żydami... Ty zaś, władco, tylko rozkazuj, a ile ma bogactw Fenicja, wszystkie złoży u stóp twoich bez żadnego kwitu i traktatu... Czy to my Asyryjczycy albo... kapłani - dodał szeptem - ażeby nie wystarczało nam jedno słowo tak potężnego mocarza?... - A gdybym ja, Hiramie, naprawdę zażądał wielkiej sumy? - spytał faraon. - Jakiej?... - Na przykład... Trzydziestu tysięcy talentów... - Czy natychmiast? - Nie, w ciągu roku. - Będzie ją miał wasza świątobliwość - odpowiedział bez namysłu Hiram. Pan zdumiał się tej hojności. - No, ale muszę wam dać zastaw... - To tylko dla formy - odparł Fenicjanin - da nam wasza świątobliwość na zastaw kopalnie, ażeby nie obudzić podejrzeń kapłanów... Gdyby nie to, Fenicja cała odda się wam bez zastawów i kwitów... - A kanał?... Czy mam zaraz traktat podpisać? - spytał faraon. - Wcale nie. Wasza świątobliwość zawrze z nami traktat, kiedy sam zechce... Ramzesowi zdawało się, że jest podniesiony w górę. W tej chwili dopiero poznał słodycz królewskiej władzy, i to - dzięki Fenicjanom! - Hiramie! - rzekł, już nie panując nad sobą. - Dziś daję wam, Fenicjanom, pozwolenie na budowę kanału, który połączy Morze Śródziemne z Czerwonym... Starzec upadł do nóg faraona. - Jesteś największym królem, jakiego widziano na ziemi! - zawołał. - Do czasu nie wolno ci mówić o tym nikomu, bo wrogowie mojej sławy czuwają. Abyś jednak miał pewność, daję ci ten oto mój pierścień królewski... Zdjął z palca pierścień ozdobiony czarodziejskim kamieniem, na którym było wyryte imię Horusa, i włożył go na palec Fenicjaninowi. - Majątek całej Fenicji jest na twoje rozkazy! - powtarzał głęboko wzruszony Hiram. - Dokonasz, panie, dzieła, które będzie ogłaszało imię twoje, dopóki nie zagaśnie słońce... Faraon uścisnął jego siwą głowę i kazał mu usiąść. - A więc jesteśmy sprzymierzeńcami - rzekł po chwili pan - i mam nadzieję, że wyniknie stąd pomyślność dla Egiptu i dla Fenicji... - Dla całego świata! - wtrącił Hiram. - Powiedz mi jednak, książę, skąd masz taką ufność we mnie?... - Znam szlachetny charakter waszej świątobliwości. Gdybyś, władco, nie był faraonem, po kilku latach zostałbyś najznakomitszym kupcem fenickim i naczelnikiem naszej rady... - Przypuśćmy - odparł Ramzes. - Ależ ja, aby dotrzymać wam obietnic, muszę pierwej zgnieść kapłanów. Jest to walka, a skutek walki niepewny... Hiram uśmiechnął się. - Panie - rzekł - gdybyśmy byli tak nikczemni, żebyśmy cię opuścili dzisiaj, kiedy twój skarb jest pusty, a nieprzyjaciele hardzi, przegrałbyś walkę. Bo człowiek pozbawiony środków łatwo traci odwagę, a od ubogiego króla odwraca się jego armia i poddani, i dygnitarze... Ale jeżeli ty, panie, masz nasze złoto i naszych agentów, a swoje wojsko i jenerałów, to z kapłanami tyle będziesz miał kłopotu, ile słoń ze skorpionem. Ledwie postawisz nogę na nich, i już będą rozmiażdżeni... Wreszcie to nie moja rzecz. W ogrodzie czeka arcykapłan Samentu, któremu wasza świątobliwość kazałeś przyjść. Ja się usuwam; teraz jego pora... Ale od dostarczenia pieniędzy to ja się nie usuwam i do wysokości trzydziestu tysięcy talentów niech wasza świątobliwość rozkazuje... Hiram znowu upadł na twarz i wyszedł obiecując, że natychmiast przyszle Samentu. W pół godziny zjawił się arcykapłan. Nie golił on rudej brody i kudłatych włosów, jak przystało na czciciela Seta; twarz miał surową, ale oczy pełne mądrości. Ukłonił się bez zbytniej pokory i spokojnie wytrzymał sięgające do głębi duszy spojrzenie faraona. - Siądź - rzekł pan. Arcykapłan usiadł na posadzce. - Podobasz mi się - mówił Ramzes. - Masz postawę i fizjognomię Hyksosa, a oni są najwaleczniejszymi żołnierzami mojej armii. Potem nagle zapytał: - Ty powiedziałeś Hiramowi o traktacie naszych kapłanów z Asyryjczykami?... - Ja - odparł Samentu nie spuszczając oka. - Byłeś uczestnikiem tej niegodziwości? - Nie. Podsłuchałem tą umowę... W świątyniach, jak w pałacach waszej świątobliwości, mury są podziurawione kanałami, za pośrednictwem których nawet ze szczytu pylonów można słyszeć: co mówi się w podziemiach... - A z podziemiów można przemawiać do osób mieszkających w górnych komnatach?... - wtrącił faraon. - I udawać rady bogów - dodał poważnie kapłan. Faraon uśmiechnął się. Więc przypuszczenie, że to nie duch ojca przemawiał do niego i do matki, tylko kapłani - było prawdziwe! - Dlaczego powierzyłeś Fenicjanom wielką tajemnicę państwa? - zapytał Ramzes. - Bo chciałem zapobiec haniebnemu traktatowi, który szkodzi zarówno nam, jak i Fenicji. - Mogłeś ostrzec kogo z dostojnych Egipcjan... - Kogo?... - zapytał kapłan. - Czy takich, którzy wobec Herhora byli bezsilni, czy takich, którzy by mnie oskarżyli przed nim i narazili na śmierć w męczarniach?... Powiedziałem Hiramowi, bo on stykał się z naszymi dostojnikami, których ja nie widuję nigdy. - A dlaczego Herhor i Mefres zawarli podobną umowę? - badał faraon. - Są to, moim zdaniem, ludzie słabej głowy, których nastraszył Beroes, wielki kapłan chaldejski. Powiedział im, że nad Egiptem przez dziesięć lat będą srożyły się złe losy i że gdybyśmy w ciągu tego czasu rozpoczęli wojnę z Asyrią, zostalibyśmy pobici. - I oni uwierzyli temu? - Podobno Beroes pokazywał im cuda... Nawet wzniósł się nad ziemię... Niewątpliwie jest to rzecz dziwna; ale ja nigdy nie zrozumiem: dlaczego mielibyśmy za to stracić Fenicję, że Beroes umie latać nad ziemią? - Więc i ty nie wierzysz w cuda?... - Jak w jakie - odparł Samentu. - Zdaje się, że Beroes naprawdę wykonywa rzeczy niezwykłe, ale - nasi kapłani tylko oszukują, zarówno lud, jak i władców. - Nienawidzisz kapłańskiego stanu? Samentu rozłożył ręce. - Oni mnie także nie cierpią, a co gorsze, poniewierają mną niby z tej racji, że służę Setowi. Tymczasem co mi to za bogowie, którym za pomocą sznurków trzeba poruszać głowę i ręce?... Albo co mi to za kapłani, którzy udając pobożnych i powściągliwych mają po dziesięć kobiet, wydatkują po kilkanaście talentów rocznie, kradną ofiary składane na ołtarzach i są mało co mędrsi od uczniów wyższej szkoły? - Ale ty bierzesz datki od Fenicjan? - Od kogóż mam brać? Jedni Fenicjanie naprawdę czczą Seta i boją się, aby nie zatapiał im okrętów. U nas zaś szanują go tylko biedacy. Gdybym poprzestawał na ich ofiarach, umarłbym z głodu - ja i moje dzieci. Faraon pomyślał, że jednak ten kapłan nie jest złym człowiekiem, choć zdradza tajemnice świątyń. A przy tym wydaje się być mądry i mówi prawdę. - Słyszałeś co - spytał znowu pan - o kanale, który ma połączyć Morze Śródziemne z Czerwonym? - Znam tą sprawę. Już od kilkuset lat nasi inżynierowie obrobili ten projekt. - A dlaczego nie wykonano go dotychczas? - Gdyż kapłani boją się, aby nie napłynęły do Egiptu ludy obce, które mogłyby podkopać naszą religię, a wraz z nią ich dochody. - A czy prawda jest, co mówił Hiram o ludach mieszkających na dalekim wschodzie? - Najzupełniejsza. Od dawna wiemy o nich i nie ma dziesiątka lat, ażebyśmy z tamtych krajów nie otrzymali jakiegoś klejnotu, rysunku czy wyrobu. Faraon znowu zamyślił się i nagle spytał: - Będziesz mi wiernie służył, gdy zrobię cię moim doradcą?... - Służyć będę waszej świątobliwości na życie i śmierć. Ale... gdybym został doradcą tronu, oburzyliby się kapłani, którzy mnie nienawidzą. - Nie sądzisz, że można ich obalić?... - I bardzo łatwo! - odparł Samentu. - Jakiż byłby twój plan, gdybym musiał pozbyć się ich? - Należałoby opanować skarbiec Labiryntu - wykładał kapłan. - Trafiłbyś do niego? - Mam już wiele wskazówek, resztę - znajdę, bo wiem, gdzie szukać. - Cóż dalej? - pytał faraon. - Należałoby wytoczyć Herhorowi i Mefresowi proces o zdradę państwa za tajemne stosunki z Asyrią... - A dowody?... - Znajdziemy je przy pomocy Fenicjan - odparł kapłan. - Czy nie wynikłyby stąd jakie niebezpieczeństwa dla Egiptu? - Żadnych. Czterysta lat temu faraon Amenhotep IV obalił władzę kapłanów ustanowiwszy wiarę w jednego tylko bożka Re Harmachis. Rozumie się, że przy tej sposobności zabrał skarby ze świątyń innych bogów... Otóż wówczas ani lud, ani wojsko, ani szlachta nie ujęli się za kapłanami... Cóż dopiero dziś, gdy dawna wiara bardzo osłabła!... - Kto to pomagał Amenhotepowi? - zapytał faraon. - Prosty kapłan Ey. - Ale który po śmierci Amenhotepa IV został dziedzicem jego tronu - rzekł Ramzes, bystro patrząc w oczy kapłanowi. Lecz Samentu odpowiedział spokojnie: - Wypadek ten dowodzi, że Amenhotep był niedołężnym władcą, który więcej dbał o cześć Re aniżeli o państwo. - Zaprawdę, jesteś prawdziwym mędrcem!... - rzekł Ramzes. - Do usług waszej świątobliwości. - Mianuję cię moim doradcą - mówił faraon. - No, ale w takim razie nie możesz odwiedzać mnie po kryjomu, tylko zamieszkasz u mnie... - Wybacz, panie, ale dopóki członkowie najwyższej rady nie osiądą w więzieniu za umawianie się z nieprzyjaciółmi państwa, moja obecność w pałacu przyniesie więcej szkody aniżeli dobrego... Będę więc służył i radził waszej świątobliwości, ale - potajemnie... - I znajdziesz drogę do skarbca w Labiryncie? - Mam nadzieję, że nim wrócisz, panie, z Tebów, uda mi się ta sprawa. A gdy przeniesiemy skarb do waszego pałacu, gdy sąd potępi Herhora i Mefresa, których wasza świątobliwość może potem ułaskawić, wówczas za waszym pozwoleniem wystąpię jawnie... I przestanę być kapłanem Seta który tylko ludzi odstrasza ode mnie... - I myślisz, że wszystko dobrze pójdzie?... - Życie stawiam!... - zawołał kapłan. - Lud kocha waszą świątobliwość, więc łatwo go podburzyć przeciw zdradzieckim dostojnikom... Wojsko jest wam posłuszne jak żadnemu z faraonów od czasu Ramzesa Wielkiego... Więc któż się oprze?... A w dodatku wasza świątobliwość ma za sobą Fenicjan i pieniądze, największą siłę na świecie!... Gdy Samentu żegnał faraona, pan zezwolił mu ucałować swoje nogi i darował ciężki złoty łańcuch tudzież bransoletę ozdobioną szafirami. Nie każdy dostojnik zdobywał podobne łaski w ciągu całych lat służby. Odwiedziny i obietnice Samentu nową otuchą napełniły serce faraona. Gdybyż udało się pozyskać skarb Labiryntu!... Za drobną jego część można by uwolnić szlachtę od fenickich długów, poprawić dolę chłopów i wykupić zastawione majątki dworskie. A jakimi budowlami wzbogaciłoby się państwo... Tak, fundusze Labiryntu mogły usunąć wszystkie kłopoty faraona. Bo i cóż z tego, że Fenicjanie ofiarowują mu wielką pożyczkę? Pożyczkę trzeba kiedyś spłacić wraz z procentami i prędzej czy później oddać w zastaw resztę królewskich majątków. Było to więc tylko odsunięciem ruiny, ale nie zapobieżeniem jej. Faraon III/6